<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read my mind by WanderingScout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383269">Read my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout'>WanderingScout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluffy, Harry has an active imagination, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Potion explosion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Fred and George's potions explodes all over them, giving them the ability to read peoples minds. They are surprised by what they learn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Works worth reading a million times over, Works worth reading again and again</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Read my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, I hope you have all been well! My laptop was damaged a week or so back so that’s why I’ve been unable to update any of my stories. I have only just got a new laptop today, which is exciting. While I didn’t have my laptop I thought of and wrote this story out by hand so thought I would type it up and post it now 😊 It is just a shortish Harry/Fred/George fic, no twincest though and there won’t be any actual sexual content just talk of it. It’s set in the summer before Harrys fifth year and they are at The Burrow, different to the books I know but that’s OK just roll with it 😊 Hope you enjoy!</p><p>I do not own Harry Potter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FYI: <em>Italicised</em> words are thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>It was a week after Harry’s 15<sup>th</sup> birthday and he was staying at The Burrow for the remainder of the summer holidays. It had been such a relief to leave the Dursleys early, they hadn’t been too horrible, but it was still a lonely summer locked in his room most of the day. He had only been at the Burrow a few days but the happiness that seemed to permeate the place was slowly starting to sink into him. Harry had spent the morning outside flying with Ron and they were just heading back inside for lunch – exhausted. Sweat dripping off their faces as they walked into the relative cool of the kitchen, well cool compared to the heat outside.</p><p>Harry was hoping his two favourite red heads would make an appearance for lunch. They hadn’t appeared at breakfast, apparently working hard on whatever their next invention was going to be.</p><p>Harry knew he was being completely ridiculous harbouring a crush on not one but two of Ron’s older brothers, but he just couldn’t seem to help himself. There was just something about the twins that drew him in, made his heart race and his palms go sweaty every time he saw them. They were funny and smart, smarter than anyone gave them credit for. Harry just new they were going to do amazing things; change the world with their pranks and inventions. They were also loyal, two of the few people who had always stood by Harry through everything, no matter what. How could he have not fallen in love with them, they were pretty much perfect, not to mention completely gorgeous. With their stocky build, broad chests and thick arms, offset by their short red hair and deep brown eyes that more often than not twinkled with mischief, it was no wonder half the school was interested in them. It made Harry flush just thinking about the pair and he had to fight off a daydream of what it would feel like being wrapped in those strong arms.</p><p>Mrs Weasley brought over a platter of sandwiches for Harry and Ron to share. Ginny was visiting a friend for the week and Hermione wasn’t arriving for a few more days. Seeing as how Fred and George hadn’t appeared yet he figured they were too busy to come down again and tried to stifle the small sigh of disappointment that threatened to escape. That just left Harry and Ron to enjoy lunch together. Harry picked up a corned beef sandwich, grateful to be back on regular meals after the near starvation he always endured at the Dursleys.</p><p>He was just finishing off his sandwich, wiping the crumbs from his fingers, when an explosion sounded from up the stairs causing the whole house to shake and Harry worried for a second that the Burrow might come down around his ears.</p><p>“What the bloody hell was that?” Ron gasped as he picked up the half dozen sandwiches that had fallen in his lap and placed them back on the plate.</p><p>“Fred and George!” Harry gasped green eyes opening wide in fear as he threw himself from his chair and ran towards the stairs, Ron hot on his feels and Mrs Weasley hurrying behind them.</p><p>Harry burst into the twins room but surprisingly the only thing that was damaged was a cauldron set up on the twins desk that looked to be the cause of the explosion. The rest of the room was perfectly intact except for the two red heads laying unconscious on the floor. He ran to the closest body, he thought it was George, while Mrs Weasley hurried to Fred.</p><p>Harry dropped to his knees ignoring the slight pain as he ran his hands up George’s chest, checking for any injuries. His hands ran over Georges face feeling the slight stubble scratching against his palms as he turned Georges head from side to side. He let out a sigh of relief and began to relax a little when he found no obvious signs of injury.</p><p>Mrs Weasley bustled over wand raised and Harry stepped back in understanding. The Weasley matriarch waved her wand and nodded as if expecting the results that appeared.</p><p>“They are both OK, just unconscious. We will have to wait until they wake up to ask them what on earth happened.”</p><p>Mrs Weasley waved her wand again and Fred and George rose off the floor and floated to their beds where she settled them.</p><p>Harry ached to go to Fred and George, to touch them and reassure himself they were OK. His hands twitched with the need, but he restrained himself knowing it wouldn’t be wanted or appropriate. With one last look back, he followed Ron out of the room and back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron spent the afternoon wandering the nearby woods, even going for a quick dip in the creek to cool off. Harry tried to focus on what Ron was saying but his mind kept going back to Fred and George and wondering if they were awake yet.</p><p>“I’m thinking of trying out for keeper this year” Ron said as they laid in the shade under a large oak tree, a hint of apprehension in his voice.</p><p>It took Harry a second to realise what had been said, mind still thinking of Fred and George. He blinked a few times before turning to look at Ron in surprise.</p><p>“That’s a brilliant idea mate” Harry said excitedly, and Ron smiled in relief.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah” Harry replied grinning, “are you any good?”</p><p>“I’m not to bad” Ron said a little sheepishly.</p><p>“How about we put in some training in the few weeks before school goes back? I mean you have three members of the team under the same roof as you, use it to your advantage.” And Ron nodded seriously at the suggestion.</p><p>The pair sat and talked for a while longer before the sun started to set and they headed back towards the house for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Fred woke feeling sore and groggy, he stretched feeling his joints popping as he readjusted. He looked down to find that he was still fully clothed, and a moment of confusion swept through him. He glanced at George and found that he was still fully clothed as well. Fred looked around their room and saw the exploded cauldron and it all came rushing back. They had been working on a potion that would allow the drinker to read the minds of those around them for a set period of time. Something had obviously gone wrong though, he wondered if it was the amount of bicorn horn they had added. He looked over as he heard George start to stir, brown eyes opening and staring at Fred in surprise.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Some kind of explosion by the looks of things, it looks like we will need to adjust our quantities again” Fred said with a small sigh.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you oh brother of mine but I’m starving” George said, standing up off his bed and making for the door.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly” Fred agreed readily following his twin out the door and down the stairs.</p><p>“I wonder if Harry’s awake yet?” George asked quietly as the pair walked into the kitchen. They were disappointed to find only their mother sitting at the large table, their father obviously having just left for work.</p><p>“Fred, George” she said with a wry smile, “glad to see you’re up and about and with minimal damage to the house this time.” She finished with a raised brow aimed at the pair.</p><p>George just shrugged and grinned at his mother completely unrepentant.</p><p>He froze though when thoughts that were definitely not his own drifted into his mind.</p><p>
  <em>“What is going to become of those two, about to start their last year at Hogwarts but they don’t seem to care one scrap for their future.”</em>
</p><p> George’s eyes flew open in surprise, and he turned to look at Fred who was looking equally shocked.</p><p>It had worked! The potion had worked! They were hearing their mother’s thoughts!</p><p>
  <em>“Harry and Ron will be up soon as well, better get started on breakfast.”</em>
</p><p>Fred and George were nearly shaking in excitement, this would be revolutionary, as well as huge for their joke shop.</p><p>They sat down and began whispering quietly to themselves as their mother began frying up some bacon and eggs.</p><p><em>“They better not be planning on blowing anything else up today.” </em>Mrs Weasley thought sternly as she started to serve up breakfast.</p><p>A laugh burst out of Fred’s mouth before he could stop himself as he heard his mother’s thoughts.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Mrs Weasley asked staring at him suspiciously. Thankfully, Fred was saved from answering by the appearance of Ron and Harry in the kitchen.</p><p>Fred’s eyes lit up at the sight of Harry, looking adorably ruffled and still half asleep as he wandered in and pulled up a seat at the table.</p><p><em>“He’s so skinny” </em>came Mrs Weasleys worried thoughts as she served up a large plate of food and placed it in front of Harry who looked down at it with wide eyes.</p><p><em>“She can’t honestly be expecting me to eat all this? Oh she’s looking at me better at least try” </em>George grinned at Harry’s thoughts, knowing there was no way that he was going to be able to eat even half the food his mother had dished up for the smaller teen.</p><p>Green eyes looked up and seemed to spot Fred and George for the first time, a small smile breaking across Harry’s face.</p><p>“Feeling better now boys?” Harry asked eyes casually glancing over them as if to reassure himself that they were OK, <em>“I can’t handle it when you’re hurt or in danger.”</em></p><p>Fred and George glanced at each other in surprise at the fear that laced Harry’s thoughts.</p><p>“Yep, all good now” George said trying to show that he and Fred were fine now, there was no need to worry.</p><p>Harry stared at them seriously for a moment as if to judge the honesty of the statement before smiling and going back to his breakfast. <em>“Better stay that way.”</em></p><p><em>“I wonder if Harry’s going to eat all that?” </em>Fred rolled his eyes at Ron’s thoughts, food, typical of his younger brother.</p><p>“Want to go play some quidditch later?” Harry asked, <em>“I really hope Ron makes it as keeper on the team this year.”</em></p><p>Ron was thinking of trying out for keeper this year? It didn’t really surprise Fred, nearly everyone in the family played quidditch.</p><p>“Ah sure, we just have something to do this morning, but we will meet you outside soon” Fred answered as he began to rise from his chair, George following suit.</p><p><em>“There better not be another explosion!” </em>Both twins jumped at the three thoughts directed at them and hurried out of the room.</p><p>Harry and Ron finished their breakfast slowly before heading outside and collecting the brooms and quaffle. It didn’t take long before they were joined by Fred and George.</p><p>“Better get practising if you want to make the team this year” Fred said brightly and Ron turned to them in shock spluttering. “How did you know I wanted to try out for the team this year?” Fred froze momentarily running his hand through his short hair as he realised his mistake.</p><p><em>“Harry must have told them” </em>Ron’s thought floated through Fred’s mind as Ron turned accusing eyes on Harry.</p><p>“Just figured you would seeing as how we have a vacancy this year” Fred said nonchalantly and breathed a sigh of relief when Ron calmed down.</p><p>Ron headed to the end of the field while Fred and George started to throw the quaffle to each other, warming up their muscles while waiting for Ron to get in to position.</p><p>Harry bit his lip as he watched the twins throwing to each other, the muscles on their arms straining in the warm summer morning. An elaborate fantasy started to play through the younger Gryffindors mind. One where Fred and George were using all the strength, they had gained from years of being Beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team to tear Harry’s clothes off and he found himself standing naked between them, their bare chests and arms rubbing enticingly against him. He was abruptly shaken from his fantasy when he saw Fred stumble, the quaffle flying to George who didn’t even attempt to catch it, just letting it hit him in the nose with a heavy thud. Harry rushed towards the pair who were both red in the face.</p><p>“What was that Fred, George?” Harry asked looking between the pair.</p><p>Both twins looked away, avoiding eye contact, George trying to wipe the blood away from his nose.</p><p>Harry looked at them in confusion. “Are you OK George?” he said a little softer reaching out and running his fingers through Georges soft hair as Fred waved his wand and healed the injured nose.</p><p>George looked down, brown eyes meeting green, <em>“the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen” </em>Harry thought and a soft look crossed Georges face thinking the exact same thing about the green eyes in front of him. George raised a hand, knuckles drifting softly down Harry’s cheek, the moment was broken however, with Ron’s bellow from the other end of the field letting them know he was ready.</p><p>Harry jumped back as if burnt and ran to grab his broom.</p><p><em>“Stupid, stupid Harry get a grip on yourself. They will never be interested, how could anyone as perfect as Fred and George ever be interested in someone like me.”</em> Harry thought gloomily.</p><p>Fred and George looked at each other, completely shocked at the turn Harry’s thoughts had taken, how could anyone not be interested in Harry. He was kind and funny, sweet and loyal and so god damn gorgeous though he obviously had no clue just how appealing he was.</p><p>
  <em>“Keep it together or they are going to figure out just how much you like them and then you wont even have them as friends anymore.”</em>
</p><p>Fred decided it was time to break Harry’s silent beratement and threw him the quaffle, Harry jumped on his broom tearing off to Ron, thankfully not a thought in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of flying Fred and George headed up to their room, as the door closed behind them Fred cast a strong silencing and locking charm before turning to his brother.</p><p>“Harry likes us” he said bluntly and George nodded in agreement both wearing identical grins.</p><p>“I didn’t think I was going to make it through the game when he saw you mount your broom and he started daydreaming about you mounting him!” Fred continued. “It’s harder than you think trying to ride a broom when you’re hard.”</p><p>“Tell me about it” George groaned. “He doesn’t think we would be interested in him though; little does he realise we’ve been interested in him for well over a year.”</p><p>Both Fred and George knew how the other felt about Harry and decided that if Harry was every interested in them, they would be only too happy to share him, provided Harry was happy with that arrangement of course. It seemed only natural to the twins that they had fallen in love with the same person after all.</p><p>“Well brother of mine, now that we are aware of how dear Harry feels I say it’s time we make him ours.” Fred said seriously and George just nodded again, like usual, in complete agreement with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That night they made their way downstairs and found Harry in the kitchen helping their mother get dinner ready. His thoughts were warm and fluffy relishing in the feeling of being cared for and the feeling of acceptance around him and Fred and George made a silent promise right then to try their best so that Harry always felt loved and accepted.</p><p>They concentrated on their green-eyed Gryffindor, trying to ignore the thoughts running through Ron’s mind as he read a letter from Hermione, which were quite honestly staring to make Fred feel ill.</p><p>Their father arrived home just as dinner was being served, his thoughts full of a bunch of kettles that kept trying to eat people in Wales.</p><p>During dinner Harry enquired about what they were working on and listened raptly as they told him all about their latest inventions, carefully forgetting to mention the mind reading potion.</p><p>Fred’s heart seemed to swell as he listened to Harry’s thoughts. He believed in them, thought their inventions were incredible! Knew that they were going to go far. No one had ever believed in them before, even their own mother thought they should give up the joke shop idea and get a job at the ministry. But not Harry, he thought it was amazing that they were following their dreams.</p><p>George looked at the younger teen across from him, eyes tracing the delicate features, and wondered if it was possible that he had already fallen completely and irrevocably in love with him. He couldn’t think of anything else that would explain the feelings that were coursing through his body right now.</p><p>A large tawny owl flew through the open window dropping a letter between Fred and George.</p><p>“Oh, good Angelina’s written back” Fred said happily as he picked up the letter. George watched as Harry’s face went carefully blank and frowned in confusion as Harry started to mentally list potions ingredients.</p><p>
  <em>“Aconite, acromantula venom, fluxweed…”</em>
</p><p>He then turned away from the twins and engaged Ron in a conversation about the Cannons chances of winning their game on the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was just making his way up the stairs to bed, weariness sinking in, when a door swung open and a red head popped out, “Harry would you mind coming in here a moment?”</p><p>Harry turned around and looked at George in surprise, <em>“what do they want with me?” </em>he wondered as he made his way carefully into the twin’s room.</p><p>He jumped as the door slammed shut behind him and spun to see Fred standing there, he raised an eyebrow at him wondering what was going on. “<em>Shouldn’t they be busy writing back to Angelina, not cornering me in their room.” </em>Harry wondered and Fred raised an eyebrow in surprise and understanding at Harry’s thought. He thought one or both of them liked Angelina. Completely ridiculous, they both only saw her as a friend.</p><p>Fred shook his head, it seemed that Harry really had no clue how they felt about him.</p><p>Fred and George took a step forward and Harry took one back until he was leaning against the small windowsill, the twins right in front of him.</p><p>“Oh Harry, Harry, Harry” George started, a tone of disappointment to his words. Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion and they listened as he worried about what on Earth he was supposed to have done.</p><p>“Did you really think we wouldn’t find out” Fred continued.</p><p>Harry’s mind raced and his pulse started to quicken, his mind running through all sorts of scenarios before landing on his crush. <em>“They can’t have figured it out, I’ve been so careful”</em> his mind reasoned but Fred and George just smirked.</p><p>Fred reached out a hand and gently carded his figures through Harry’s soft locks, a small smile gracing his features as Harry leaned into the touch. At the same time George reached out and took Harry’s left hand in his own giving it a gentle squeeze, which Harry returned.</p><p>Green eyes looked between the two red heads, confusion marring his features.</p><p>“What’s happening here?” Harry asked looking between the pair.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us Harry?” George asked stepping closer.</p><p>“Ah.. ttell you what? I mean there’s nothing to tell” Harry stammered back trying to take a step away from the taller teens, but they weren’t having a bar of it moving even closer to Harry.</p><p>“We know that you like us Harry” Fred said with a smug look.</p><p>Harry’s face flushed crimson at the words as he processed the words.</p><p>“Of course I like you, I’ve liked you since we’ve met, that isn’t a huge revelation” Harry said casually trying to feign indifference while also looking for a way to escape the room and the red heads keeping him there.</p><p>“We know that you like us as more than just friends we mean” and it was Georges turn to look smug.</p><p>This time Harry’s face drained of all colour. Both twins rushed forwards as Harry’s mind started racing with thoughts of loosing them out of his life now, they knew the truth.</p><p>“Harry!” George exclaimed, “we like you to.”</p><p>Harry stared with wide eyes at the twin in front of him taken completely by surprise at the words.</p><p>“We have for a while now” explained Fred.</p><p>“<em>Why would they possibly like me”</em> Harry wondered <em>“I’m nothing special.”</em></p><p>George growled at hearing the words, “you are everything, to us!” George said before tugging Harry forward into his arms and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Tongues pushing out to explore the others mouth. Harry let out a small whimper that shot straight to Georges groin as the smaller teen felt Fred’s lips moving down his pale neck.</p><p>As the heat of Fred’s body pressed close behind him while George wrapped himself around Harry’s front, he didn’t think he had ever felt so happy before in his life. Harry pulled back a little from Georges kiss, panting for air as he turned so, he could look at both of them.</p><p>“So, you both like me?” Harry asked just to make sure that he was fully grasping the situation. </p><p>Fred gave an exasperated sigh, though his eyes were looking at Harry adoringly, “yes” he said simply as he pulled Harry into his arms for a kiss of his own.</p><p>Both twins relaxed a little as they heard Harry’s thoughts, that he realised they were serious and not just playing with him. As if they would ever do such a thing.</p><p>A grin broke over Harry’s face as Fred pulled back from their kiss, feeling two sets of arms wrap around him and pull him into a fierce hug.</p><p>Harry couldn’t really blame himself as his imagination started to run away from him at the feel of finally being in his loves arms. Fred and George let out identical groans as they heard what Harry was thinking.</p><p>“I really think we’ll need a bigger bed before we attempt something like that love” Fred said with a grin, watching as Harry’s eyes widened with horror and understanding as heat flooded his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>